Wanted: Someone to Love
by morgafly
Summary: For all she knew, he was an idiot. [JasonSharpay oneshot.]


I write this at one in the morning because I feel I have nothing better to do. Yesterday (September 22nd) was my birthday. So woohoo for that!

I got a new guitar and keyboard, so now I can officially make a YouTube account because I have a) A tuned guitar and b) a keyboard. If you want to know the link for that, tell me and I'll most definitely post it on my page. But, for now, it's time for a little Jason/Sharpay drabble.

**Wanted: Someone to Love**

For all she knew, he was an idiot.

An idiotic basketball played with no brain of his own, who asks Darbus stupid questions, sleeps his way through high school, and relies on the likes of Troy Bolton to function.

Without that orange ball, Jason Cross would be nothing.

Or so Sharpay Evans thought. His stupidity was annoying, his constant drool that fell out of his mouth onto the desk she used during 5th grade English Lit. was disgusting and unsanitary. And yet, he's STILL popular. Kelsi Nielson, the piano nerd, hangs over him like a little puppy that's lost and needs to be held on by a leash. The two together were sickening, until Jason listened to Troy Bolton and ditched the nerd.

Oh, Troy Bolton. The King himself. He dumped Gabriella; quit the school's musical and focused and basketball and cheerleaders, like he should. Chad Danforth and the rest of the Wildcats followed, making East High seem like a bad movie where everything's perfect. When, really, the basketball team was run by one person, Troy Bolton. Troy Bolton ruled, end of story. Especially when your dad coaches the East High basketball team, makes all the plays focus on you getting the ball and scoring and making the 'Troy Bolton' fan club scream with glee. Please. Sharpay Evans has this school wired. Everything and everyone. Well, not everyone.

Jason Cross was a mystery. He wasn't the same after he ditched Kelsi. He acted like Ryan did when Star Trek ended, he mopped around for a few days, didn't eat, didn't make conversation and oh, yeah, he didn't shower. So every time during 3rd period Global, Sharpay would have to smell Jason Cross's bad B.O. from in front of her. Well, nothing was going to stop Sharpay from figuring Jason Cross out, nothing.

School was out for the weekend, and Sharpay was going to do anything and everything she possibly could to get Jason Cross figured out.

"So, Jason, got any plans this weekend?" She asked, trying to sound interested.

Leaning against his locker, Jason got lost in thought. "Uh, I don't know."

With a roll of her eyes, Sharpay smiled warmly, "Why not come over to my place. Like, now?" Once again, there was a silence. Jason finally nodded, standing up straight. "I guess that would be cool."

The walk home drove Sharpay insane. Jason Cross never stopped talking about nonsense. When it wasn't basketball, it was a comic book, when it wasn't that it was about television. And, no, not about what happened on the series premiere of _Gossip Girl._ He talked about ESPN, and whatever happened in the world of sports. Did he know who he was talking to? Did he not see the whole musical number before she feel in the pool last summer?

Obviously, he didn't.

"Y'know, Jason, I've always been wondering. Why did you break up with, um, um, Kelsi? Yeah, Kelsi."

Jason shrugged, "Troy said it was uncool to date someone that wasn't popular." Of course, the King was behind all this heartbreak. Sharpay would have to thank Troy for the months of agony he put Kelsi through. It was actually quite amusing to watch the girl tackle five huge, juicy hamburgers a day at lunch.

The two entered the huge house in silence. It was quite awkward, actually. They sat in the living room and stared at each other. Sharpay had never gotten a good look at Jason before, and now that she did, whoa. His hair was longer than it was over the summer, but not too long. His eyes were gorgeous, and he had definitely lifted some weights over the summer. Jason Cross was kind of hot.

And that only made Sharpay hate him (or secretly want him) more.

They decided that going swimming would help them, get comfortable with each other. But, seeing Sharpay Evans in a very revealing bikini would only make Jason more uncomfortable. But, then again, he wasn't a on-the-spot thinker. They emerged through a very tall gate, only to reveal massive pool, with an even more massive water slide.

"CANNONBALL!"

Why is Sharpay doing this again? For her own satisfaction, yes. She'll probably thank herself for it later.

Sharpay slowly stepped into the pool cautiously, smiling hastily at Jason.

"Oh, come on! Here, let me give you a hand." Jason insisted, grabbing Sharpay by the waist to help her down. "No, really, I don't like to be touched!" Sharpay squealed at the end of her sentence as she went flying underwater with Jason holding onto her waist securely. This situation just got even more awkward.

As the two resurfaced, they shared a laugh. Sharpay didn't even know why she was laughing. Maybe it was because Jason looked really cute when he laughed. Or maybe it was because she was getting this tingly feeling where Jason was touching her waist. Not past tense. Present.

They looked at each other longingly, their faces inching close together.

Sharpay crushed Jason's dreams, "No, we are not about to do this! I would never be caught dead with you, as my boyfriend. No way, Jose. Sorry, but that's just not how Sharpay rolls. I roll with my pink Prada tot, Tiffany hair band and Jimmy Chu flip flops. You aren't any of my accessories."

Jason sat there, in the water, with a blank look on his face. Why was Sharpay comparing him to one of her accessories?"

"Sharpay, shut up."

And for the first time in her life, she shut up.

And after that day was done, Sharpay still hadn't solved the mystery of Jason Cross.

Heck, for all she knew, he was still, and always will be, an idiot.

_El Fin._

My first Jason/Sharpay fiction! What'd you think? Love it? Hate it? It was short, I'll admit it. Plus it was full of nonsense. But, really, is a Jason/Sharpay fiction supposed to make sense? Don't forget to tell me to put the link of my YouTube on my page if you want me to! I'm pretty sure my next actual story will be a Phil of the Future fiction, because I have an idea in mind, so look for that! My next oneshot will probably be a Chadella, because I also have another idea in mind. Until then, ciao! -morgafly


End file.
